


Bloody Presents

by PinkZebraStripes



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Special, F/M, Fluff, Presents, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebraStripes/pseuds/PinkZebraStripes
Summary: A Christmas special to "Stalking Shadows"
Relationships: F.J.S.J. | The Legion/Reader, Ghostface (Scream)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 169





	Bloody Presents

Snow had fallen in the Entity’s realm and you found it strangely comforting to see something so familiar from your past life. Although it didn’t give off the usual coldness, you rubbed your hands together out of habit while Kate gave you a playful poke to the ribs.

“Nice sweater,” she said. “About time you finally got one.”

“Thanks,” you smiled. You played with the stray navy threads on the sleeves while Kate continued to play classic Christmas songs on her guitar.

It seemed the Entity was satisfied with everyone’s performances, leaving the survivors to spend time with each other at the campsite. The snow had fallen so thick that Claudette and Nancy were able to make small little snowmen while Jake, Dwight, and David had their own snowball fight. It had been a long time since you had seen everyone so happy and you silently thanked the Entity for giving everyone a break.

“I’ll be right back,” you said. Kate gave you a knowing look as she continued to play.

You gave her a sheepish grin as you headed into the forest. Snow began to fall when you came to the clearing as it twinkled small, iridescent rainbows in the moon’s light.

“Nice outfit. Not better than mine though.”

You turned to see Danny leaning against the tree and throwing his knife up and down in one hand.

“Oh…you did?” you asked. You squinted your eyes to see if maybe there was a darker color in certain parts but it looked just like his usual outfit. “Are the belts shinier or…?”

“You’re messing with me,” scoffed Danny. “There’s obvious white accents on the back, the hood is a different shape, my boots have more buttons on them!”

“Oh yeah, I’m starting to see it now,” you giggled as you stepped closer. “So, do you like what I’m wearing?”

You gave a small twirl and struck a pose with your hand on your hip. Danny’s laugh could be heard beneath his mask and you smiled at the sound.

“Not bad, not bad at all,” said Danny. “Still think mine’s better though.”

“So why did you want to meet me out here anyways?” you asked.

Danny lifted his mask and set it on top of his head as he sheathed his knife onto his waist. His blue eyes shone brilliantly as he cupped your chin with his hand and leaned in so his lips were barely touching yours.

“Do I really need a reason to see you?” he murmured. “What if I simply enjoy your company?”

“You always want more than just my company,” you said. “Seriously, what is it?”

“I have a present for you.”

“Really?” you doubted. “I don’t see anything.”

“You have to follow me and see.”

You gave him a curious look as he held out his hand for you to take. Hesitation gripped you but you took his hand anyway as he led you past the clearing. While the two of you walked further along, you asked him where the two of you were going but all he did was give you a sly smile. It had taken awhile for you to trust him but you had to admit there were moments where you had your doubts. You saw the look in his eye when he killed you and your friends and it was a frightening sight to say the least.

“Danny, we’re just going to keep walking in circles. We’ll eventually end up back at my camp,” you said.

“Patience Teddy, we’re almost there.”

You clicked your tongue at the nickname he had given you but said nothing about it. It wasn’t the worst thing to be called, considering he had his own insulting nicknames for everyone else.

The trees finally parted and you came into another clearing, this one with a cabin located in the middle. A light flickered from the inside and you were shocked to see such a thing in the Entity’s realm. You had heard rumors from other survivors that they would come across certain buildings but had never managed to get inside.

“How is this possible?” you said in awe. “I’ve never seen anything like this out here before. Did you need to do something to get this?”

“It’s one of the Entity’s gifts,” said Danny. “Just like how you and your little friends get stuff from your past, we get memories. Well, objects from memories.”

“So, you’ve been to this cabin before then. Did you own it or something?”

“I rented it for a short time,” said Danny. “It was before I met you.”

Your body stiffened at his words and the thought of him luring innocent people into this cabin only to murder them made you shudder.

“You didn’t like…kill anyone in there, did you?” you asked quietly. Danny gave you the side eye as he chuckled and tugged you up the porch steps.

“Would it matter if I did?” he asked. You bit your lip, hoping there wouldn’t be memories of mangled corpses inside. Danny opened the door and you were shocked to see a fire roaring in the fireplace, a couch covered with a wool blanket and a fur rug that lay on the floor. The setting was certainly romantic to say the least, but you kept an eye out for anything remotely violent.

“This is really nice,” you said. “Thank you, Danny.”

“This isn’t your present,” said Danny as he shook his head. He led you further inside and closed the door behind you. As you took a seat on the couch, Danny set his mask on a side table and began to unbuckle his coat.

“Is it a bag full of shiny coins?” you asked hopefully. “I’ve used all mine up and the Entity’s been a stingy dick lately.”

“No, nothing for trials,” said Danny. He was dressed in a black shit and pants but held something behind his back. You raised your eyebrows in anticipation as he sat next to you on the couch.

“Should I close my eyes or something?” you asked.

“Sure.”

You smiled as your vision went dark and felt Danny grab your hands as he placed something small in them. When you opened your eyes, you saw a white box with a shiny red bow on top. You lifted the lid and saw a teardrop shaped, aquamarine pendant hanging off a silver chain.

“Oh my god, it’s so pretty!” you exclaimed. “I-I’ve seen this before…”

“You were looking at it a few days before we came here,” said Danny. “When you would go out to lunch on your break from work, you’d pass by the same jewelry shop and look through the window. You even went in one time to see how much it was.”

“But how did you know I was looking at this one specifically?” you asked. By now, you were used to Danny telling you stories of the past where he stalked you and shared intimate details that you weren’t aware of.

“I went inside one time and pretended to be your boyfriend shopping for your birthday present,” said Danny. “You’d be surprised at how people are such suckers for all that lovey dovey shit. The cashier said I was being so romantic and that you should be considered lucky to have a guy like me.”

“Gee, I’m the luckiest girl in the world,” you said sarcastically. “But really, thank you! It’s absolutely gorgeous. Help me put it on?”

You turned around in your seat and brushed your hair away from your neck. Danny removed the necklace from the box and set it on you as he struggled to clasp it into place. When he finally got it, you touched the pendant with your hand, wondering if you would be able to actually keep it despite this place being a part of Danny’s memories.

“Will it disappear when I leave this place?” you asked.

“Nope, it’s yours forever,” said Danny as he pulled you into his lap. “You have no idea how hard I had to work to get this all fixed up.”

“Ah, did all those Mori’s tire you out? It must be so hard having the upper hand all the time,” you said with a roll of your eyes. Danny grinned as he pinched your thigh and you giggled as he leaned you back onto the couch.

“All those pallet stuns to the face, the constant running around, it’s enough to tire a guy out,” sighed Danny. “I deserve a little something back, if I do say so myself.”

“Of course you do,” you smirked. “Well, I don’t know if I can bring anything back from the past…I wouldn’t even know what you would want.”

“Don’t bother, I made a deal with the Entity long ago for this,” said Danny. “But you and I both know you can show your appreciation in other ways.”

You pressed your lips together as you saw the familiar look of bloodlust in Danny’s eyes. It was always unnerving when he would ask you of certain things to please him, most of them involving his knife.

“If we could maybe not be so harsh this time-” you said but Danny interrupted you with a crushing kiss as he fiddled with the buttons on your jeans. You helped him take them off as his fingers went past your underwear and slid slowly into your sex. You moaned into his mouth as he flicked your clit with his thumb, making your legs shake beneath him.

“We’ll just start with one cut,” said Danny as he broke the kiss. “I’ll put it where no one else will see it.”

You tensed as Danny brought his knife to your face and carefully traced it down the side of your cheek. You felt the tip of his blade travel south as it rested just below your waist. He chuckled darkly as you began to tremble even more, hoping he wouldn’t be as rough with you as last time.

With a quick swipe of his hand, he slashed you above your sex; not deep enough to cause major harm but enough to where you started to bleed. You cried out as blood dripped down into your sex while Danny got onto his knees and spread your legs before him. His tongue delved in between your folds while he used your blood to rub small circles into your clit.

Pleasure soon overrode the pain Danny had inflicted upon you as you felt your orgasm start to rise. You raked your fingers through his hair as you brought him closer to you, feeling yourself get closer to the edge.

“Just a little more…don’t stop…” you pleaded. Danny’s grip on your thighs hardened as you moaned louder, already feeling the bruises that he would leave behind. He wrapped his tongue against your clit and began to suck harder. Blinking stars clouded your vision as you gave one last cry and came onto his face.

Your body felt weak to his touch and the high that came with your orgasm soon faded enough to where you could feel the pain from his cut. As you wiped the sweat off your brow, you waited for the sound of him taking off his own clothes but it never came.

“Hey, don’t tell me this is it,” you said. You looked up and saw Danny looking down at his own hands as they slowly started to disappear.

“Goddamit,” he muttered.

“What’s going on? What’s happening to you?” you said as you sat up.

Danny growled as the rest of his body started to fade out, his eyes now filled with a cold fury.

“It’s taking me back. I did those all those fucking trials, and for what, only a few minutes!? Stupid piece of shit Entity!” yelled Danny. You reached how to touch him but your hand went right through his.

“I’ll see you later, I guess,” scowled Danny. “Fucking asshole, just when I was getting started-”

Soon Danny’s voice disappeared along with the rest of his body, leaving you completely alone and half-naked. Although no one else was around, you felt a little embarrassed at the state you were in and quickly began to get dressed. The cut Danny had left was still bleeding slightly and you hoped no one back at camp would notice.

After getting dressed, you took one last look around the cabin before leaving as you fiddled with your new necklace. Admittedly, it was strange to be given a gift by the person who had stalked you for months but you had learned it was better to get over things you couldn’t control. The life you had lived was in the past; right now, it was only the present that mattered.

As you walked out of the cabin and into the forest, you gave one last look back, only to find that it had completely vanished. Remembering that Danny said it was from a memory, you wondered if it was possible that you could conjure up something that big.

The walk back seemed to be shorter than the way you came and just when you saw a light in the distance, a figure came out from the trees in front of you.

“Hey.”

The gruff voice came from Frank, wearing his usual bloodied jacket and hoodie. His smiling mask was also stained with more blood than usual and you wondered if he had just come out of a trial.

“Hi, Frank,” you said cautiously. “What are you doing out here?”

He simply shrugged his shoulders and you stared at him as you awkwardly shifted from one foot to the other. You unknowingly tugged on the necklace that Danny had just given you and Frank’s eyes immediately went to your neck.

“Entity give that to you?” he asked. You felt yourself flush and shook your head.

“No, Danny gave it to me,” you said in a low voice. You didn’t know why you were suddenly feeling self-conscious, why did it matter what Frank thought? “See ya then.”

You tried walking past him, but Frank blocked your way, even when you tried to go around him. You let out a frustrated growl and you could feel the smirk growing behind his mask.

“Is there something you want? I don’t really feel like talking to you today,” you said icily.

“Ah, you’re so mean to me,” said Frank in a mock hurt voice. “And to think I was about to give you something out of the kindness of my heart.”

“A free pass to the hatch would be nice,” you said. “Although, I usually tend to get it without your help anyways.”

Frank grunted and lifted his mask on top of his head as he shoved his hand into his jacket pocket. He pulled out something small as he grabbed onto your wrist tightly.

“Hey! What do you think you’re-”

“Just chill out, would ya? It’s not like I’m going to hurt you, I’ve learned my lesson,” said Frank. You narrowed your eyes at him as he wrapped a red-threaded bracelet around your wrist and began to tie it into place. You recognized it as one of those friendship bracelets you would wear back when you were a kid. It had a simple design to it, with small black beads that hung on the ends.

“What is this, some type of offering?” you asked as he finished tying the last knot.

“No, it’s not an offering,” muttered Frank. “It’s a gift, cuz it’s Christmas and shit.”

You blinked in surprised as Frank shoved both his hands back into his pockets and kicked at a pile of snow on the ground. You were shocked to say the least and couldn’t process exactly what was happening.

“So…you made this?” you asked and he gave a short nod. “Uh, well, thank you. I wasn’t expecting this…at all.”

“Whatever,” said Frank as he shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t say I didn’t do anything for ya.”

You watched him walk past you as he receded into the forest. When the last sound of his footsteps finally faded out, your fingers brushed over the bracelet as you fiddled with the small beads and then touched the pendant that Danny had given you.

A round of laughter came from further ahead and you recognized the sound of the survivor’s voices. As you walked into the campsite, you saw all of your friends gathered around the fire, singing songs and drinking what seemed to be hot chocolate. The Entity had graced you with another gift and given the situation that you were in, you couldn’t have asked for a better holiday.


End file.
